


Sacrifice Part One (Berena)

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Berena Series [6]
Category: Holby City, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: A sacrifice is made, but was it enough?
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Berena Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896595
Kudos: 6





	1. The Death Threats

Bernie and Serena are a happily married couple, they have a beautiful daughter together who they named Hope Elizabeth Wolfe: They are the joint clinical leads of AAU.

Recently though, this happiness was turned into a bitter fight for survival: Bernie couldn't sleep at all, she stared at the words (on a piece of paper); "TELL ANYONE OF THIS AND YOU WILL LOSE YOUR DAUGHTER HOPE." The letter read as Bernie couldn't hold in her rage and she exploded, smashing everything that came into her path of rage.

Breathing heavily, as she felt something inside her trying to escape. Her screams of pain woke Serena, who quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen. The brunette was met by smashed plates, cups and dented pans, she got through the mess and pulled her wife into her arms.

Bernie just broke down and collapsed into Serena's arms, as Serena comforted her wife, they both sat on the floor and Serena rocked Bernie in her arms; "Shush baby, I've got you. Ree is here for you, I've got you baby. It will be ok I promise babe."

The blonde just cried as she calmed down, Bernie stayed in her wife's arms as everything had got too much for the trauma surgeon. Not even her army experience could suppress this, this was (as Bernie knew herself) something that she needed to face head on.

Of course, she kept the death threats and the constant (endlessly) phone calls of threats and pure terrorization to Bernie and her family. Afterwards, they cleaned up the kitchen together and then went to bed, Serena held Bernie in her arms and she fell asleep.


	2. Running Away

After months of torture, Bernie packs her bags and her wife Serena's bags too. Then she packed Hope's bags, taking all three suitcases with her and placing them in the boot of her red range rover.

She went back inside and looked at a photo of herself and her mother, the blonde sat down on the sofa and cried silently. She hadn't told her mother about the death threats, *Danielle is a Homicide Detective and works within the cold case division.*

However, Bernie placed the photo on the mantle and grabbed the hidden sim cards in the drawer. Just then, Serena came home with Hope; "Come on, I already have the bags packed and we are leaving." The blonde said as she picked up and placed her into the car seat.

The brunette quickly followed, but she hesitated and questioned her wife; "What about your mother? She has a rite to know Bern." She said as Bernie appeared determined to leave London (out of protection for her wife and their daughter).

"My mother will be fine, let's get going please." She replied as Serena nodded and got into the car. Bernie got into her car and sped off just as her mother pulled up into the driveway.

Danielle saw them and tried to stop them; "Berenice?!" She stated as Bernie just sped off into the distance with Serena and Hope.

Left with no explanation whatsoever, Danielle begins to believe that she had drove her daughter and her daughter-in-law away with her constant working, but little did Danielle know how wrong she was.

Meanwhile, Bernie books herself, Serena and Hope into a motel for the night. As Serena has a bath with Hope, Bernie switches their sim cards and destroys the old ones.

After falling asleep, Bernie has a nightmare about her mother but refrains from contacting her mother. The following morning, they have breakfast and then Serena drives them to San Francisco.


	3. Settling Down In San Francisco

As they pulled into San Francisco, Bernie collected the keys from the reception and returned to the car. Serena yawned as Hope had fell asleep in her car seat.

Afterwards, Serena pulls up at the house and takes an immediate like to the house. They get settled in and Hope is upset that her nana isn't there with them.

Later that night, Serena cooks their tea as Hope sits with her mommy; "Where's nana?" She asks curiously as Bernie has a painful look on her face.

The blonde replies; "Nana doesn't know where we are, and erm, there are some things that nana doesn't know baby." Hope just burst into tears and hugged her mommy tightly.

Then they have tea, and Serena gives Hope a bath as Bernie sits at the window ledge and stars at the night sky. She sees the brightest star and tears form in her eyes, she was missing her mother.

Afterwards, she climbed into bed and pulled the blanket upto her chest as she had her knees upto her chest as well. When Serena had put Hope to bed, Bernie rubbed her thumb against her arm, then Serena slipped her arm around Bernie.

"I'm here baby." She said as Bernie just snuggled into her wife, and then they settled down for the night.


End file.
